The present invention relates to release devices for use with a down rigger line used when trolling. These devices allow a plurality of fishing lines to be held by a weighted down rigger cable. When a fish strikes on one of the lines the release mechanism releases the fishing line automatically or upon remote control from some signal to the person controlling the line(s). The release mechanism is required by law to allow "game" fisherman to fish more than one line but preventing the fisherman from harvesting several fish at the same time as a "commercial" fisherman does.
There are several disadvantages with the release mechanisms currently used by fishermen. The first is that the attachment of these release devices to the down rigger line is often cumbersome or extremely inflexible allowing the devices to be attached only at certain points on the line. The second disadvantage is that the release mechanism of these devices is often inefficient and sometimes does not work at all. Finally, many of these devices are complicated to use requiring two, three, and sometimes four separate pieces that must be assembled by the fisherman when using the devices. Additionally, the complexity of these release devices inherently make the devices expensive to manufacture and costly to the fisherman.
One release device that exhibits several of the disadvantages noted above, is disclosed within the U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,954 to Bissonette. Bissonette's device includes two separate pieces that are assembled together when the fisherman rigs the fishing lines. The first piece is attached to the down rigger cable through diagonal slots which significantly bend the down rigger cable. The device remains on the cable as long as there is tension within the cable. However, if the weight were to drag along the bottom of a sea or lake bed or heavy currents within the water were to develop, then slack would develop in the cable and the release devices could fall off of the down rigger cable. The second piece of Bissonette's device is attached to the fishing line and must be inserted into the first piece. This second piece can become lost or snagged when released from the main piece. Furthermore, the release of the second piece from the main piece is designed to work best when the fishing line is pulled directly perpendicular from the down rigger line. If the strike occurs above or below the release device it is questionable whether Bissonette's device will release at all.
From the deficiencies noted above there seems to be a significant problem within the prior art of down rigger release devices. The prior art release devices are generally too complicated and don't always function well under all circumstances.